Love Pill
by KXKLoveForever
Summary: If anyone eat's this Mysterious Candy that Karin had bought. It 'causes who ever she he sees first fall deeply in love with her him! ALERT! Before Kamichama Karin Chu! I changed the ending.
1. Mysterious Candys

**Hi, Guys! Remember me? It's KXK!**

**This is another Romantic/Comedy, And It's going to be super funny!**

**I'm not really into the hole fluffy thing but I'll include SOME parts of that.**

**And don't worry this is so funny! And romantic.**

**Here we go!**

_As we start the day Karin is walking to school early 'cause she just had gotten into a fight with Kazune-kun. Soon she spotted a strange sales men selling weird looking candy's or so she thought. So she was curious and wanted to buy something planning on eating it later_

**Karin: **"Can I buy some Mr?"

**Sale's Man: **"Sure, Which would you like? But I only have 2 In stock right now."

**Karin: **"Which one's?"

**Sale's Man: **"Let's see... Love Pill, And Mastery."

**Karin: **"Um... I'll take Love Pill."

**Sale's Man: **"Oh, Trying to get a boy, huh? Well here you go!"

**Karin: **"Huh?!"

_Karin blushes and then ignores the Sales Man's comment and buys the candy then leaves. And soon reaches school._

**Karin: **"I wonder what flavor pink and blue is?"

_Karin then spots a note in her hand.__She reads it._

_Blue: Dispel_

_Pink: Spell_

**Karin: **"Dispel? Spell? So confusing..."

_She then sits down and puts the candy in a small pouch._

_Then Karin spots all the kids coming in._

**Karin: **(Just ignore them Karin. I'll just avoid everyone for today.)

_Noticing Kazune and Himeka came in she sat drawing in her notebook._

_Pretending to have a cheerful attitude._

**Soon Class ends with everyone staring at Karin suspicious and Karin heads home alone.**

**Karin: **"Maybe, I'll try it now!"

_She eats the pink one first. And soon returns home noticing no one was home._

_She heads to her room and takes a nap and wakes up a little after everyone got home. She then thought about asking Kazune-kun for help her study since there was a test tomorrow. She soon arrived a his door and knocked.__Kazune-kun opens the door fast looking down with his eyes closed._

**Kazune-kun: **"Yes?"

**Karin: **"I was wondering If you could help me study."

_Kazune-kun then looks up giving her eye contact. Soon his heart goes **Ba dump**!_

_Soon he grabs Karin and hugs her tight and pulls her to the ground._

**End! Gotta stop there 'cause I wanted you guys to see the story! But I'm going to keep typing while your reading this! See ya!**


	2. Eek! Super Weird!

**Hi, Guys. Welcome back It's like 1pm to me right now.**

**And no worries I write whenever I can and I just wanted to tell you something Finding Nemo is a cute movie.**

**Anyway go ahead and read, REVIEW!**

_As we start Kazune-kun has grabbed Karin and pulled her to the floor. Karin blushes like crazy while Kazune-kun pins Karin's arms to the floor._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin..."

**Karin: **"K-K-K-K-Kazune-kun!"

_Karin struggles and starts to call Shi-chan. Shi-chan reacts and comes._

**Karin: **_"_Shi-chan hes possesed!"

_As Karin lied to Shi-chan, The cat scratched his face and then Karin and her Cat escaped._

**Karin: **(What just happened?! He was like... I don't know weird!)

**Shi-Chan: **"Whew, that was close... Nya-shi..."

**Karin: **"I'm going to sleep since its late already..."

_Karin fell asleep. Her kitty Shi-chan went to sleep on the couch not to disturb her in her sleep. Then Karin had a dream._

_**Karin's Dream:**_

_**Huh? Where am I? Is this a dream?**_

_Something grabs her by the waist and pulls her down into a hole._

_**Let me go! No! No...!**_

_**Karin's Dream Over.**_

_Karin rises up really fast and gasps! And then fells something around her waist._

_She notices Kazune-kun around her waist._

**Karin: **"Eyaaaaaa!!!!!!"

_She awakens Kazune-kun from his slumber and then gives a cute look._

_Karin then gets flustered and pushes him off her. Unlucky for Karin she had her door unlocked._

**Kazune-kun: **"What? Something wrong?"

**Karin: **"T-T-T-T-T--"

**Karin: **"EYAAAAAAA!!!!"

_Karin ran out of her room with her hands waving in the air. And Kazune-kun started following her._

**Karin: **(What does he think he is?! Playing with a girl's emotions)

_Karin stared at Kazune-kun coming in with Himeka. She turned around fustrated and then ran to her room locking her door and getting dressed._

**Karin: **(Done! I better grab my bag and go! Before something else weird happens.)

_She opens her door noticing Kazune-kun there._

**Karin: **"Wha! I gotta go!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin, Wait."

**Karin: **(RUN! KARIN RUN!)

_She ran to school not noticing Kazune-kun was right behind her thinking of a lot of things. Soon she got to school. And--_

_**End! I know you guys really wanted to read this so I stopped there plz review see ya! More coming soon! Love, KXK**_


	3. The Storage Room

**Hi, I'm here. I feel okay. BUT! Any way I'm here to ask you something.**

**I'm if you like this one you'll like the other ones I make.**

**So please read my other ones I'm begging you and I really wanna make my storys popular so tell the other people that like Kamichama Karin too.**

**Anyway Get started one this CHAPTER! -**

_As we start Karin and The Stalker Kazune-kun is now at school and no worries Himeka is at school already she was there actually the hole time after she ate breakfast. Okay, so Karin was walking to her desk when she noticed Kazune-kun was talking to the teacher. Lets see what Karin's thinking._

**Karin: **(Whats he up to now? I hope he isn't what I think hes doing.)

_She then sees the teacher switching the student's desk that was next to her with Kazune-kuns Desk._

**Karin: **(Oh man, I knew it. He better not 'cause me any trouble. Or else hes in for it!)

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin..."

**Karin: **"Y-Yes?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Got ya!"

_He flicked her head and sat at his desk right next to hers._

**Karin: **"Hmph!" (Hes just trying to mess with me.)

_Karin then turned her head to see what Kazune-kun was doing and then she noticed that he was smirking at her. Karin then turned around flustered._

**Karin: **(Hes planning something I gotta just keep my guard up. I'm still tired since he snuck into my bed this morning though.)

**Kazune-kun: **(I know how and when just to do it.)

_He then started to grin evilly and then started to finish his work at super speed._

_As Karin watched this she got scared as she started to finish her work fast too, so _

_when shes done he won't try to do anything funny._

**Karin: **"Teacher, May I use the bathroom."

**Teacher: **"Sure."

_Kazune-kun smirked at the perfect timing he had. After she left he asked too. And she said yes of course. And then he started to follow Karin planning on pouncing on her. But Karin instead went into the storage room. (Stupid)_

**Karin: **(Whew, I'm glad he didn't follow me. Or else he might d--) "Eek!"

_**KA-THUD! **_

_Karin finds Kazune-kun on top of her in the storage room.(No ones there anyway.) _

**Karin: **"Oh no! Must run away!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Not this time I got you."

_He started to get close to her face and then breathed slowly on her neck._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin..."

**Karin: **"I gotta pee!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Liar. You are so weird."

_While smirking at Karin he then layed his lips on hers. Not really letting her have a chance to escape. But then luckily someone knocked so they both had a chance to hide. (Who knocks?)_

**Student: **"Hello? Someone in here? Oh well better get the soccer balls and go."

_When the student opened the door and left Karin ran out and ran to the class at full speed._

**Kazune-kun: **"Dammit."

_He left the storage room and headed for the class thinking of a plan._

**Karin: **(I'm such a retard! Going into the storage room! Great job Karin!)

_She started scolding her self multiple times. When Kazune-kun came to the room and sat at his desk like he normally does._

**Karin: **(Weird, He looks the same oh well that doesn't mean I'm letting my guard down!)

**Kazune-kun: **(Time for plan B.)

_He smirked and looked at Karin while she was pondering._

**Goodnight! I'm tired and I hope you enjoy this folks. Please review see ya!**


	4. The Cute Date

**I'm so happy this became popular!**

**My next story that I'm going to do is going to have me in it!**

**Stay tuned for that one!**

**Lots of heart thrilling moments in it!**

_As we start Karin is at home with Kazune-kun setting up his plan to get his time alone with Karin and himself. And Karin is taking a freakin' nap! Anyway Kazune-kun then wakes up Karin._

**Karin: **"Huh? What is it?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin I wanna ask you something."

**Karin: **"HUH!? UM...! What do you want?!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Don't be afraid I just wanted to ask if you'll go somewhere with me today."

**Karin: **"Um... Sure?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Alright! It's a date then!"

**Karin: **"HUH?! Kazune-ku-"

**Kazune-kun: **"See ya in a hour! Meet me behind the house!"

**Karin: **"..."

_An hour passed and they both meet behind the house and left. Who knows where _

_Himeka is._

**Kazune-kun: **"So wanna go to the movies?" (Perfect! We'll watch a scary movie!)

_A glem came to Kazune-kun's eyes._

**Karin: **"I wanna see a scary movie! :D"

**Kazune-kun: **" 'Kay then it's decided! "

_They soon reached the movie theather, got settled, and started to watch the movie._

**Kazune-kun: **(When she gets scared she'll hold on to me!)

_Smirk_

**Karin: **"Lawl."

**Kazune-kun: **"Lawl?"

_He looks at the screen confused and notices they went into the wrong movie._

**Kazune-kun: **(WTF!? Screw this plan next one starts when the movie is over!)

_Soon the movie ended and they left._

**Karin: **"That was great!"

_Karin gave Kazune-kun a sweet smile. Kazune-kun then blushed trying to hide his _

_face from being seen from her._

**Kazune-kun: **"Y-Yeah."

**Karin: **"Can we get some Ice-cream?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Sure." (Another perfect plan.)

_They went to the ice-cream parlor and both got ice-cream._

**Kazune-kun: **(Time for the pla-)

_**SPLOSH!**_

_Kazune-kun's ice-cream got pushed into his face when he bumped into someone._

**Kazune-kun: **"What the?" (There goes the plan.)

_Karin then giggled cutely at his face and then grabed a hankerchief and wiped his _

_face._

**Kazune-kun: **"..."

**Karin: **"You gotta be more careful. Ok? Anyway let's go home!"

**Kazune-kun: **"O-Okay."

_He stared at Karin pulling his hand and blushed._

_**END! That was cute wasnt it? Well enjoy!**_


	5. Shocking Nights

**Heres the next chapter!**

**Please Review! Tell your friends too!**

**HERE WE GO!**

_When they reached home Kazune-kun stayed in his room staring at the ceiling_

_in his futon. While Karin was writing in her Diary cheerfuly._

**Kazune-kun: **(All my plans failed. But I'm just glad we had a great time. I think I should see what she's doing.)

**Karin: **(Dear Diary, I had a great time today Kazune-kun didnt seem so flirty during the **date **but it was great.)

_Karin closed her Diary and put it in her desk. She then went to sleep. Kazune-kun _

_opened the door and noticed Karin was asleep._

**Kazune-kun: **(She's asleep I shouldn't wake her up. I'm tired I'll just sleep in the corner. Good night Karin.)

_He kissed her forhead grabbed an extra sheet and went to sleep. Karin then awoke from the kiss on her forhead and noticed Kazune-kun was in the corner sleeping._

**Karin: **( He's asleep. Huh? He looks cold. I think I'll warm him up. :) )

_Karin went next to him with her blanket and went next him and leaned on him._

_Soon morning came and Kazune-kun woke up._

**Kazune-kun: **"Huh? Somethings leaning on me."

_He turned his head to see Karin sleeping on his shoulder._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin... I love you."

_He leaned over to her face and kissed her. He then let go and carried her to her bed and left. Karin then awoke from her slumber._

**Karin: **"Yawn... I think I'll make breakfast."

**MEANWHILE...**

**Kazune-kun: **"Why did I have to do that?"

_Karin soon came in the room. And Kazune-kun looked behind himself and noticed _

_Karin was looking at him._

**Kazune-kun: **"W-What?"

**Karin: **"I just wanted to ask you something."

**Kazune-kun: **"Huh?"

**Karin: **"Wanna try some candy?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Um, Sure."

_Kazune-kun sweat dropped at this and thought she was going to say something else._

_He then at the candy and tripped and walked away. Karin looked curious so she decided to try the blue one too. But accidentally ate the pink one._

**Karin: **"Heh.."

_Karin then walked to her room and went to sleep. And soon morning came._

**Kazune-kun: **"KARIN! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! COME OVER HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

**Karin: **"Where the kindness go? Oh well better go see what her wants."

_Karin opened the door and saw Kazune-kun. She then noticed he smirked at her._

_Uh 0h. So Karin ran away to school._

**Hope you liked it! I changed the chapter at the ending 'cause I didn't like it. So Thanks for the read!**


	6. Tall Grass Love

**Hi, Guys! It's me KXK!**

**Read my other story I recently made too!**

**Anyway get a move on with the story!**

**I know this make no sense! But I like it that way!**

_As we start Karin noticed that Kazune smirked at her! So she ran to school! Since I hate school! I made it pass and Karin, Kazune, and Himeka are walking together!_

**Karin:** (I wanna go home! He's freaking me out with all those smirks!)

**Kazune-kun: **_Smirk_ (You'll see Karin your in for it.)

**Himeka: **(I want pie...!)

**Karin: **"Uh... You guys!"

**Together: **"What?"

**Karin: **"I'm gonna go somewhere. I'll meet you guys at home."

**Together: **"Ok."

_Karin then scurried off to the direction of the park. As Kazune watched he planned to get _

_her once they both got home._

**Himeka: **"Kazune-chan..."

**Kazune-kun: **"What?"

**Himeka: **"Eto... Um... Will you... go out with me...?"

_Kazune-kun stared at her sadly feeling bad that he was going to turn her down._

**Kazune-kun: **"Sorry, But I can't. There is a reason. But it's not that I like someone else it's... I just can't."

_Himeka made a pouty face but then smiled in compassion. Kazune-kun was thinking that he couldn't date his own daughter like wtf?_

**Himeka: **"You like Karin-chan don't you...?"

_He blushed at this. And turned away._

**Kazune-kun: **"Hmp! No I don't!"

**Himeka: **"He he... Typical Kazune-kun... It's ok..."

**Kazune-kun: **"Really?! Than race yah home!"

**Himeka: **"K..."

_As they race home Karin started panting as she reached the park. And rambling about things of course..._

**Karin: **(KARIN! Get a hold of your self! Don't get doppy! He could find you now and play around with you! So start running to the GARDENS!)

**Karin: **"YOSH! TO THE GARDENS!"

_Like the stupid girl she has to yell where she is going. When she is over heard by Kazune-kun who got out of his house once he got home to freshin' up! So anyway he started following her. Karin soon however stopped at her destination and layed in the tall _

_grass with her arms wide open._

**Karin: **"Aww... This is so calming and sothing."

**Kazune-kun: **(Are you so calm when I'm not around?)

_He looked at her with a smile, gentle and sweet._

**Karin: **"I wish I could feel like this forever."

_Karin smiled at the sky and soon fell asleep._

**Kazune-kun: **"So you fell asleep huh? It's ok. No one will disturb you."

_Yeah right. Your disturbing her right now! Anyway he placed her head on his lap and stroked her hair gentley._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin--"

**Karin: **"_I love you..._"

**BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!**

**Kazune-kun: **(Why do I get this feeling? I can't hold it back!)

_His eyes were wide open and he was red to bone. Karin soon awoke from her slumber._

_She then noticed Kazune-kun was above her with her head on his lap. She then made a_

_face as if she had something sour. Like this! (0 x 0)_

**Karin: **(K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K--)

_Karin pushes Kazune-kun off her and stands up with her hands to her face while Kazune-kun is getting up and looking down._

**Karin: **"Uh... I'm gonna go home now."

_Kazune grabs Karin's hand and holds her with a tight grip._

**Kazune-kun: **"Don't go..."

**Karin: **"Uh... I gotta go!"

_Kazune-kun grabbed karin by the waist and pushed her to the ground with his arms._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin..."

**End! Don't worry the next part will not end quickly! I hope you enjoyed this!**


	7. Read this Please!

**READ THIS NOW!!!!**

**Lol. Ok! I've just thought of 5 good new storys.**

**I want you to tell me. Which one should I do after I'm done with Love Pill?**

**1 Kazune-kun becomes a vampire. (Inspired by Chibi Vampire) **

**2 Karin becomes a boy. (Inspired by Pixie Pop)**

**3 Kazune-kun buys a mood ring and is said to tell the emotion of the girl he loves. (Inspired by Absolute Boyfriend)**

**4 Kazune-kun becomes a girl. (Inspired by Pixie Pop)**

**5 Karin becomes Kazune-kuns right hand. (Inspired by Midori days)**

**Ok! Review and Tell me which one! I think I just thought of a new story, lol!**

**I'm wearing a Aeropostale shirt and schools about to start in a few days! **

**So I dont have time! Tell me right away! And Next Chapter coming soon.**


	8. Happy Endings Do Last!

**I think of a lot of storys do I?**

**Any way If you told me which story I should do then, thank you!**

**Oh! I plan on doing the rest of the storys I put in the other chapter later.**

**Ok? So you other authors don't steal my Ideas! RAWR!**

**Ok, Here we go! Oh yeah... This is the last chapter.**

_Welcome back! As we start as of now... Kazune is on top of Karin in the deserted gardens. Karin, who is trying to struggle out but can't 'cause Kazune-kun is holding on tightly!_

**Karin: **"Let go please!"

**Kazune-kun: **"No! I never get this time with you!"

**Karin: **"..."

**Kazune-kun: **"I-I just want to be with you..."

_He let go of Karin. But Karin looked at him sadly._

**Karin: **"It's Okay. I won't fight back."

_Karin hugs Kazune and Kazune hugs back while they were sitting up. Like how do you hug while laying down? Well you can but I don't know._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin... I'm happy right now, right here, with you..."

_Karins eyes went wide in astonishment but then clenched on to Kazune-kun tightly._

**Karin: **"Me Too. But come on lets go home. We can't stay here forever."

**Kazune-kun: **"K."

_They walked home together, holding hands, looking so happily together. But the only thing was..._

_Heh... Yes! This is true! The pill did nothing the hole time! Well during this chapter and the last one... LOL! Got yah! But let's continue shall we?_

**Himeka: **"Welcome Home! Ehh...?"

_Himeka's eyes were staring at Karin and Kazune's hands being together. Karin and Kazune noticed what she was looking at so they quickly let go._

**Karin: **"Yawn... I'm so tired..."

_Karin soon found Kazune-kun near her door. Curious of what he wanted._

**Karin: **"Yes, Kazune-kun?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Uh... Would you... Would you stay over my bedroom tonight?!"

_Karin blushed at this but then smiled._

**Karin: **"Sure."

**Kazune-kun: **"Okay then!"

_Kazune-kun grabs Karins arm they run to his room. They both lay on the futon Karin turns around trying to get comfortable and fall asleep. But Kazune-kun hugged Karin by her waist. Karin can feel this reaction of Kazune-kun having his arms around his waist felt funny. She felt happy. She indured her happyness and grabbed his hands._

**Karin: **"Goodnight..."

**Kazune-kun: **"Goodnight."

_Before they both fell asleep Kazune-kun came close to her head and breathed on her neck. Karin blushed at this and tried to calm down. Kazune-kun layed on her back and they both soon fell asleep. Night pasted and Morning came. Kazune-kun awoke from his slumber like he always does and looked a Karin as she was so calm in her sleep.__But not for long..._

**Karin: **"Gah!"

_She got up from her slumber like a jet rocket. She then turned to see that Kazune-kun was awake _

_and stared at him with a sigh of relief._

**Kazune-kun: **"Is something wrong?"

**Karin: **"It's just that I was dreaming we were married or something. Woh! And it looked to true."

_Kazune-kun gulped in shock but tried to keep his secret at ease. Karin was all doopy now and then but he likes her that way. He then puts his hand on her head._

**Kazune-kun: **"Well it's going to on! Let's go get breakfast."

**Karin: **"Huh?! ..."

**Karin: **"Oh, Kazune-kun?"

**Kazune-kun: **"What is it?"

**Karin: **"I love you."

_Kazune-kun blushed but he looked her. And smiled._

**Kazune- kun: **"Karin. You dope, nows not the time to get so motionless. Let's go."

**Karin: **"Okay!"

_She looked at him with a cheerful smile. They were walking down the stairs as if was he was going to show her a surprise! Karin and Kazune-kun never needed a 'Love Pill' again._

_**Le Fin**_

**Did you like my story!? YEAH! YOU SURE BETTER HAVE! Anyway I'll be typing your story you guys have requested as of... now! See ya! Storys over! No more! You know 'The Romantic Help' is as good as this story! I kinda changed the ending... It came to me! Like I said! Anyway enjoy my other stories.**


End file.
